Mes compliments au chef
by Ixhiya
Summary: TRAD - Harry va devoir aller interviewer la nouvelle étoile montante de la gastronomie sorcière. Evidemment, le chef Malfoy ne va pas lui faciliter les choses. - HP/DM


**Disclaimer** : Cette fiction est la traduction de Compliments to the Chef par HowDracoGotHisGrooveBack avec sa très aimable autorisation. Et tout l'univers est à JKR !

 **Couple** : HP/DM

 **Rating** : M

 **Note** : Je m'essaie à la traduction pour conjurer la malédiction de la page blanche (mais c'est temporaire, hein !) donc je ne garantis pas le résultat mais j'espère que ça vous plaira !

* * *

 _« A bien des égards, je dois à la prestigieuse Association des mets et des vins magiques certains des plus beaux moments de ma vie. Grâce à elle, en à peine six ans, j'eus la chance de découvrir les plus prestigieux établissements européens et de goûter la cuisine des meilleurs chefs sorciers de notre pays. Ce fut indubitablement l'expérience d'une vie._

 _Mais j'aimerai souligner que quitte à vouloir me tuer, ils auraient tout de même pu trouver une idée moins barbare que l'empoisonnement. »_

•••

Harry se permit un sourire en relisant les premières lignes de l'article qu'il préparait. Evidemment, il faudrait qu'il raye la dernière phrase. Avec les années, il avait pris l'habitude de consigner toutes ses pensées quand il partait sur le terrain. Grâce à ces ajouts, il aimait à penser que ses articles étaient un peu plus travaillés que la bouse que la Gazette du Sorcier s'obstinait à proposer.

Et puis, au vu de sa dernière mission en date, il estimait qu'il avait bien le droit de se plaindre un peu. Parce qu'il avait beau savoir que son boulot consistait à s'intéresser aux « jeunes étoiles montantes de la gastronomie sorcière » et que le chef qu'il devait rencontrer faisait pleurer de joie les gourmets les plus exigeants, cela n'enlevait rien au fait que le chef en question était Draco Malfoy. Et si la moitié des rumeurs qu'il avait entendu étaient vraies, il était connu pour faire pleurer son équipe aussi souvent que ses clients. Et certainement pas de joie.

Ce fut donc avec un pincement d'appréhension que Harry s'engagea dans le magnifique restaurant qui trônait sur le versant du Chemin de Traverse réservé aux commerces les plus élégants.

•••

 _« L'Ambroisie est un de ces endroits minimalistes juste assez snob pour attirer le regard. Le décor est moderne et sobre et côtoie avec audace de l'art contemporain, de belles lumières et du linge de table blanc et impeccable : clairement, on ne vient pas ici pour enfiler des perles. On pourrait presque entendre le mobilier chuchoter aux clients 'Vous avez de la chance d'avoir pu réserver ici un vendredi soir'._

 _Jusqu'ici, ça pue le Malfoy à plein nez. »_

•••

\- Parfait, te voilà enfin.

Ce soir-là, Pansy Parkinson s'occupait de l'accueil à l'entrée du restaurant. Elle s'approcha de Harry d'un pas rapide et déterminé, fendant d'un air naturel la foule des dîneurs grincheux qui attendaient pour entrer. Elle était plutôt pas mal, bien qu'un peu essoufflée. Sa petite robe noire était très élégante mais les perles blanches qu'elle portait autour du cou étaient de trop. Harry griffonna une note rapide à ce sujet, au cas où il aurait besoin de pimenter légèrement son article.

Pendant ce temps, Parkinson attrapa son bras et le fit traverser la foule. Harry entendit quelqu'un grommeler quelque chose qui ressemblait à « …déjà deux heures que nous attendons… », mais n'eut pas le temps de s'arrêter pour discuter. Parkinson l'entraîna en direction des cuisines.

•••

 _« Après toutes ces années passées comme critique culinaire, je peux compter sur les doigts d'une main le nombre de fois où j'eus l'immense privilège de passer de l'autre côté du décor. La plupart des chefs blêmissent à cette idée. Ils préfèrent garder leurs secrets loin des oreilles indiscrètes et les critiques loin de leur cuisine. Mais de temps à autre, ma bonne étoile met sur mon chemin des chefs qui n'ont rien à cacher et qui possèdent une confiance absolue en eux et en leur cuisine. Se pourrait-il que le chef Malfoy soit finalement aussi doué que la rumeur le prétende ?_

 _A moins qu'il ne soit toujours un connard imbuvable et arrogant. »_

•••

\- Ne touche à rien, ne goûte rien, et pour l'amour de Merlin, surtout ne reste pas dans le chemin, énuméra Parkinson tout en les entraînant vers le fond du restaurant. Nous avons aussi signé un accord de confidentialité avec ton Association, alors si tu vois quelque chose ici qui… sort de l'ordinaire, s'il te plaît, n'en parle pas dans ton article.

\- Bien sûr, répondit Harry en saisissant l'avertissement silencieux.

Comme s'il était venu pour révéler l'ingrédient secret de la bisque de homard de Malfoy. Il n'était pas un débutant.

\- En revanche, si jamais…, commença Parkinson.

Elle s'interrompit brusquement et se reprit.

\- Pardon, _quand_ il commencera à agir comme un dingue, je t'en prie, écris tout ce que tu veux sur ses crises de colère. Le public adore ce genre de détails. Ca leur donne encore plus envie de venir ici.

Harry s'empêcha de justesse de lever les yeux au ciel et se contenta d'un bref hochement de tête. Parkinson sembla satisfaite.

\- Parfait. Merci, Potter. Amuse-toi bien et essaie de rester loin de la zone des baguettes.

Elle s'esquiva après un hochement de tête et Harry la regarda battre en retraite jusqu'à ne plus entendre le claquement de ses talons aiguilles.

Puis, il poussa les portes et entra dans la cuisine.

L'instant d'après, il eut l'impression flagrante d'avoir été propulsé sur un champ de bataille. De la vapeur et de la fumée flottaient partout autour de lui, le mélange des odeurs était écrasant, il pouvait sentir la chaleur brûler sa peau, et le bruit ! Après l'ambiance si calme et apaisante de la salle de réception, le vacarme et la confusion qui régnaient dans la cuisine étaient si violents que Harry eut l'impression d'être percuté par un train lancé à toute vitesse. Il resta abasourdi pendant un instant avant de finalement secouer la tête et jeter un coup d'œil autour de lui.

\- Chaud ! On bouge ! hurla une jeune femme.

Elle le frôla dangereusement, un plat en équilibre dans chaque main. Harry fit un bond en arrière et l'évita de justesse, avant de reprendre son inspection.

Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué sa présence. Tous étaient concentrés sur leurs tâches, ce qui était plutôt bon signe. La cadence pouvait paraître effrénée, mais Harry était surtout frappé par la régularité et l'efficacité de tout ce qu'il voyait. A sa droite, des couteaux avaient été enchantés pour hacher des légumes, et il vit du coin de l'œil un fouet passer à toute allure avant de s'arrêter au-dessus d'un bol et de commencer à mélanger une pâte crue. Les cuisiniers et les commis s'affairaient et semblaient s'occuper des tâches de préparation et de dressage les plus complexes.

•••

 _« L'ambiance est animée, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Le chef Malfoy dirige son empire d'une main de fer. Je me demande quand je pourrais voir le fameux chef en personne. A en croire les rumeurs, il vaut le détour. »_

•••

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Est-ce que tu te fous de moi ? C'est cette _merde_ que tu oses appeler une crème brûlée ? Ma grand-mère pourrait faire mieux, et ma grand-mère est morte !

•••

 _« Visiblement, les rumeurs disent vrai. »_

•••

Malfoy passa comme un boulet de canon à côté de Harry sans même lui accorder un regard, barbotant dans une colère vibrante comme un poisson dans l'eau. Harry s'accorda une minute pour l'observer plus attentivement – uniquement pour le bien de son article, évidemment. Il n'avait que rarement l'opportunité de pouvoir observer un chef cinq fois étoilé dans le feu de l'action. Et Malfoy n'avait visiblement encore aucune idée de sa présence ici, ce qui signifiait qu'il agissait de matière naturelle, et ça, c'était vraiment intéressant à voir.

Malfoy était toujours aussi grand et mince. Il était vêtu d'une chemise blanche impeccable et d'un pantalon noir, et il avait noué un tablier autour de la taille. Ses cheveux blonds étaient décoiffés et ses yeux gris étincelaient. Il était éblouissant et il avait gardé cette stature aristocratique passablement énervante qu'il avait déjà à Poudlard, cette insupportable confiance en lui, comme si tout lui était dû. Et même s'il fonçait furieusement vers un cuisinier malchanceux, Malfoy avait l'air de régner sur la cuisine et ses occupants comme un roi sur son royaume. Y compris sur Harry.

Malfoy criait aussi très fort, et sa voix rageuse couvrait tous les autres bruits de la cuisine.

\- …n'hésiterais pas à te renvoyer chez ta mère ! » acheva-t-il d'un ton ferme. C'est bien compris ?

\- Oui, chef ! couina le cuisinier.

Il tenta de contourner prudemment Malfoy afin d'accéder à son poste.

Mais Malfoy était loin d'avoir terminé.

\- Et toi ! rugit-il en se tournant vers une jeune femme.

Harry reconnut la jeune cuisinière qu'il avait failli percuter un peu plus tôt.

\- Oui, chef ! s'écria-t-elle, brusquement attentive.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? aboya Malfoy.

Sans attendre sa réponse, il attrapa une fourchette et goûta le plat qui grésillait dans la poêle, avant de se retourner vers elle avec un rictus de dégoût.

\- Sérieusement ? Ce coq est si peu cuit que je pourrais m'en servir pour aller tuer un Basilic ! Recommence-moi ça !

\- Oui, chef !

\- Et toi ! Coupe-moi ces oignons plus vite que ça ou je m'assurerai que tu aies une bonne raison de pleurer ! Putain, vous avez tous été formés au Chaudron Baveur ou quoi ? Concentrez-vous, merde !

Harry commençait à se demander si Malfoy allait finir par remarquer sa présence quand ce dernier se tourna finalement dans sa direction et le fusilla du regard.

\- Potter ! siffla-t-il.

Harry sursauta.

\- Si tu as finis de ne rien faire, continue Malfoy d'une voix brusque, pose-moi tes foutues questions à la con. Ce n'est vraiment pas de gaieté de cœur, mais je dois préparer à manger à la moitié de la foutue population de ce putain de Chemin de Traverse !

Harry cilla, légèrement pris au dépourvu, déjà parce que la tirade de Malfoy était vraiment grossière, mais surtout parce qu'il venait de réaliser que Malfoy agitait les mains dans tous les sens quand il parlait, avec emphase et presque violemment. Harry ne s'attendait pas vraiment à une telle manifestation de passion de sa part. Malfoy n'était pas censé faire _quoi que ce soit_ avec passion, d'ailleurs.

\- C'est quand tu veux, Potter ! Contrairement à toi, j'ai du travail qui m'attend !

Piqué au vif, Harry fouilla ses poches à la recherche de son calepin et de sa plume et répéta mentalement ce qu'il allait noter dans son article.

•••

 _« Il faut le reconnaître : Malfoy possède un certain charisme. Son équipe est attentive au moindre détail et semble lui être complètement dévouée – tout du moins, dans la limite du raisonnable. Pour autant, une fois que l'on met de côté son audace et ses fanfaronnades, Malfoy est clairement le genre de chef à mettre sa réputation en jeu dès qu'une assiette sort de sa cuisine. Son comportement est intéressant, et si certains pourraient parler de lui comme quelqu'un d'admirable et de sincèrement courageux, d'autres pourraient tout aussi sincèrement le traiter de crétin. Et à dire vrai, il est plutôt difficile de trancher. »_

•••

\- Potter ! Est-ce que tu as été payé pour me faire perdre mon temps ? Dépêche-toi, putain !

 _« Quoique, ce ne sera finalement pas si compliqué de trancher. »_

•••

Harry se concentra pour répondre le plus professionnellement possible aux caprices de Malfoy.

\- Très bien, commençons avec une question facile. Quand as-tu découvert ta passion pour la cuisine ?

\- Mauvaise question.

La voix de Malfoy avait claqué dans l'air.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Tu ferais mieux de me demander comment j'arrive à obtenir quoi que ce soit de la part de ces idiots incompétents, siffla Malfoy en le poussant.

Il se dirigea vers une nouvelle victime, et Harry ressentit une pointe de pitié pour le jeune homme blond qui gémit et s'éloigna de la pâte feuilletée qu'il était en train de préparer.

\- Que faites-vous, Peterson ? s'enquit Malfoy d'une voix calme mais tendue.

\- J… Une pâte feuilletée, chef ?

\- C'est une question ou une affirmation ?

\- Je… Heu…

\- Dégage ! rugit Malfoy avant de s'emparer du bol et de mélanger la pâte vigoureusement. Et écoute-moi ! Tu viens de perdre trente minutes de ta vie sur cette stupide pâte ! A moins que tu aies prévu d'épouser ce bol visqueux, il n'y a aucune putain de raison de passer autant de temps dessus ! Tu n'es pas là pour lui faire un câlin, vas-y violemment ! Imagine un coup à la va-vite dans une allée sombre ou une baise rapide dans les toilettes d'un bar miteux au bout d'une rue ! Tu prends cette pâte, tu la retournes et tu dégages ! Rien de plus ! C'est bien compris ?

Peterson le regardait, bouchée bée, les yeux élargis par la surprise, et Harry ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Il avait trouvé le baratin de Malfoy plutôt… inspirant, et il se demanda pensivement s'il y avait un bar miteux au bout d'une rue dans le coin. Puis il déglutit et gigota discrètement.

\- C'est compris ? Ou je te renvoie en plonge encore une fois ? grogna Malfoy.

\- Oui, chef ! Je veux dire, non, chef ! Heu… Compris, chef ?

Malfoy ricana et lui montra le bol de pâte avant de se retourner vers Harry.

\- Je t'écoute, gronda-t-il.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour poser une nouvelle question, mais l'attention de Malfoy fut de nouveau attirée par quelque chose d'autre. Harry regarda d'un air sombre son interlocuteur se précipiter vers une poêle frémissante et commencer à remuer son contenu d'un geste brusque mais sûr. Au moins, se consola Harry, il n'allait plus pouvoir s'échapper, au moins pour quelques minutes.

 _« Il fallut un moment avant qu'il ne finisse par se calmer et que je puisse enfin l'approcher. C'est un peu comme essayer de photographier un dragon sauvage : ça a l'air trop dangereux pour en valoir vraiment la peine. Cela dit, il faut avouer qu'il a toujours ce talent pour en faire des tonnes. Ca rajoute du mystère au personnage. Qu'est-il arrivé au Malfoy que j'ai connu à Poudlard ? »_

•••

\- Potter, tu es là depuis quarante minutes et tu ne m'as posé qu'une seule question jusqu'ici, indiqua soudainement Malfoy, le tirant hors de sa rêverie. J'en déduis que tu es un journaliste particulièrement mauvais.

\- Je t'ai posé une question, rappela Harry.

Il se rapprocha de Malfoy qui commençait à s'agiter.

\- Quand as-tu découvert ta passion pour la cuisine ?

\- Je suis parti en France après Poudlard. C'était plus simple pour moi d'aller là-bas après la guerre. J'avais besoin de changement et l'école de cuisine semblait assez distrayante pour oublier à quel point ma vie était devenue horrible. Question suivante.

Harry resta bouche bée devant la désinvolture de Malfoy et sa réponse détachée, presque ennuyée. Pour quelqu'un capable de se mettre dans tous ses états pour un poulet pas assez cuit, il ne semblait pas avoir de difficulté à parler de son passé pourtant sordide.

\- Question suivante, Potter, soupira Malfoy.

Harry se hâta de poser une nouvelle question. A tout moment, Malfoy pouvait tomber sur un plat de pommes de terre encore crues et devenir complètement fou.

\- Parle-moi de tes premières influences.

\- J'ai beaucoup travaillé avec la cuisine française classique, répondit Malfoy en ajoutant du cumin à sa préparation. Tu sais, faire du neuf avec du vieux, ce genre de chose. Certaines recettes ont marché, d'autres non. Mais ça m'a permis de découvrir plutôt rapidement le concept de la cuisine fusion. Par exemple, un plat asiatique peut se mélanger avec… McIntyre ! Apporte-moi ce saumon table douze ! Je veux qu'il soit assez frais pour remonter le courant ! _Maintenant_ !

\- Ca part, chef !

 _« Il est bon, il est indubitablement bon. Il se donne complètement pour sublimer chaque plat qui sort de sa cuisine, c'est évident. Ca se voit dans ses yeux, ils brillent dès qu'il se met à parler de nourriture. Ses lèvres pourraient presque dessiner un sourire. Il est plutôt charmant, en fait, et carrément… »_

•••

\- Qu'est-ce que tu gribouilles, Potter ?

\- Rien ! répondit prestement Harry en éloignant son calepin du regard curieux. A présent, dis-moi…

\- Goûte, ordonna soudainement Malfoy.

Les yeux élargis par la surprise, Harry sentit le pouce de Malfoy se poser sur son visage pour le tourner vers le sien. Il se sentit rougir sous le toucher presque intime, mais Malfoy fronça les sourcils d'un air interrogatif, glissa une cuillère dans sa bouche et attendit sa réaction. Immédiatement, un mélange de subtiles saveurs sucrées envahit ses sens et il s'entendit gémir sourdement.

•••

 _« Le gâteau dans toute sa splendeur. La saveur est merveilleuse. Acidulée et intense, parfaitement exécutée. Je préfère quand il y a un petit peu plus de chocolat personnellement, mais je dois reconnaître que ce que je viens de goûter dépasse tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer. »_

•••

Il eut un léger mouvement de langue pour profiter de la bouchée de gâteau jusqu'au bout. Quand il réouvrit les yeux, Malfoy le regardait attentivement. Harry aurait pu jurer que Malfoy s'était presque avancé, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu s'en assurer, Malfoy s'éclaircit la voix et se retourna vers sa poêle.

\- Alors ? demanda-t-il.

\- C'est incroyable, répondit Harry. Un peu léger en chocolat, mais…

Les yeux de Malfoy se rétrécirent.

\- Quoi ?

Il goûta à son tour et sa bouche se tordit dans une moue de dégoût.

•••

 _« Et c'est reparti pour un tour. »_

•••

\- Je ne suis pas inquiet, reprit Harry d'un ton qu'il espérait rassurant. Ce n'est pas censé être trop…

Mais Malfoy ne l'écoutait pas.

\- S'il vous plaît ! rugit-il à l'attention de la cuisine.

L'ensemble des cuisiniers se stoppèrent net et lâchèrent subitement leurs plats qui s'entrechoquèrent avec fracas. En dix secondes, un silence de cathédrale avait envahi la cuisine. Le regard brûlant, Malfoy observa fixement la cohorte de cuisiniers avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Qui est responsable de _ceci_ ? souffla-t-il en pointant du doigt le dessert fautif.

Il y eut un silence et l'équipe échangea des regards inquiets. Puis, la jeune fille que Harry avait rencontrée plus tôt s'avança.

\- C'est… C'est moi, chef, bredouilla-t-elle sans sourciller.

\- Clarisse Devereaux, murmura dangereusement Malfoy.

Clarisse émit un gémissement à peine audible et Harry s'en voulut immédiatement d'avoir dit quelque chose. Il se tourna vers Malfoy.

\- Ecoute, ne lui hurle pas dessus. C'était parfait, je n'aurais même pas dû…

\- Oh, je ne vais pas lui hurler dessus, répondit Malfoy d'un ton étonnamment aimable.

Il se tourna de nouveau vers la jeune femme.

\- Devereaux, tu es virée. Dégage de ma cuisine.

\- Quoi ? murmura Clarisse.

Des larmes étaient prêtes à couler de ses yeux et sa lèvre tremblait.

\- Quoi ? laissa échapper Harry à son tour. Malfoy, c'est complètement insensé !

\- C'est ce dessert qui est complètement insensé, ricana Malfoy. C'est une véritable insulte. Si la cuisine était un hippogriffe, nous serions tous morts à l'heure qu'il est. Merlin, Devereaux, je rêve ou tu es encore dans ma cuisine ? Vire ton tablier et dégage.

Clarisse éclata en sanglots et Harry sentit la colère monter en lui. Tout ceci était ridicule !

\- Non, reste ici, dit-il d'une voix rassurante à la jeune fille en pleurs avant de se tourner vers Malfoy. C'est quoi ton putain de problème, Malfoy ? Tu as suivi une formation pour devenir un tel connard ou ça te vient naturellement ? Rends-lui son boulot immédiatement !

\- Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire dans ma cuisine, Potter ! gronda Malfoy en avançant vers lui d'un air menaçant.

Harry ne bougea pas. Il n'était pas un pauvre cuisinier sans défense au service de Malfoy et il n'avait absolument pas peur de voir cet imbécile en colère. Cette fois, il en avait plus qu'assez de ses conneries.

\- Tu es un putain de branleur, lança-t-il en retour d'une voix rageuse, et tu n'as absolument pas changé ! Tu agis comme si tu étais le roi du monde juste parce que tu sais différencier une sauce hollandaise d'une béarnaise ! J'en ai ras le bol de tes conneries ! Tu es odieux, tu es arrogant, et…

Malfoy commençait à rougir de colère. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et par Merlin, Harry devait vraiment arrêter de le trouver affreusement sexy alors lorsqu'il paraissait à un cheveu de le matraquer à mort avec une cuillère.

\- Je te préviens, Potter, prononça Malfoy d'une voix basse et dangereuse. Tu te la fermes maintenant.

\- Je ne suis pas un de tes sous-fifres, ricana Harry. Alors non.

Il avisa le gâteau qui était simplement resté sur le comptoir et suivit son instinct. Il sentait, il _savait_ , que c'était une mauvaise idée, mais Clarisse continuait de gémir, Malfoy ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux et il se sentait vraiment hors de lui. Il avait l'impression d'être de retour à Poudlard et avait brusquement envie de crisper sa Seigneurie Draco Malfoy, de montrer à ce con arrogant que le monde ne tournait pas autour de lui, et surtout que Harry n'allait pas lui faire le plaisir de s'écraser devant lui.

Alors, il fit l'impensable. Il accrocha le regard de Malfoy, eut un sourire suffisant tout en soutenant l'intensité du regard gris… et enfonça son doigt pile au milieu du gâteau, le détruisant complètement.

Le sous-chef eut un hoquet de peur, un chef de rang gémit de pure horreur et un marmonnement inaudible s'éleva du reste de l'équipe. Harry s'en fichait. Malfoy était livide et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Tout en gardant son air suffisant, il leva son doigt souillé de chocolat et l'amena jusqu'à ses lèvres pour le lécher.

\- A peine trois étoiles, j'en ai peur, statua Harry en haussant les épaules.

Et tout en le disant, il sentit que le dernier point de contrôle de Malfoy venait de craquer.

\- Dehors, articula Malfoy lentement, tout en tremblant de rage. Tous. Sortez tous d'ici maintenant !

Il y eut un silence abasourdi pendant quelques secondes avant que l'un des plus courageux cuisiniers – ou l'un des plus suicidaires, peut-être – ne prenne la parole.

\- M… mais chef, c'est le rush et…

\- Sortez ! Dégagez !

Les cuisiniers se dispersèrent comme des souris effrayées et commencèrent à transplaner. Harry eut un sourire narquois et se prépara à sortir à son tour quand Malfoy pointa un doigt menaçant dans sa direction.

\- Pas toi, vociféra-t-il.

Ils se fusillèrent du regard jusqu'à ce que toute l'équipe ait disparue dans un craquement sec. Soudain, la cuisine fut vide et un silence de mort s'installa. De grandes vagues de chaleur semblaient s'insinuer dans la pièce. Harry déglutit et sentit la sueur glissait légèrement sur ses tempes. Malfoy lança un Sortilège d'Emprisonnement sur la porte et le cœur de Harry se serra douloureusement quand il constata l'absence de témoin. Il était seul, coincé avec un chef atteint de folie meurtrière – et lunatique, de surcroît – et il venait de détruire le gâteau de Malfoy.

Malfoy allait le tuer.

\- Je vais te tuer, confirma Malfoy. Mais avant, je vais te faire payer !

Il se jeta sur lui sans prévenir. Harry couina alors qu'une poigne inflexible l'attrapait par le col et le tirait vers lui. Pendant à peine une seconde, il croisa le regard gris furieux de Malfoy et sentit une vague de panique l'envahir, puis la bouche de Malfoy s'écrasa presque brutalement sur la sienne. Harry haleta pendant le baiser – si tant est que l'on puisse considérer ça comme un baiser – et Malfoy en profita pour glisser sa langue entre ses lèvres. Cette fois, Harry gémit. Il sentit des étincelles remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale, ses mains se glissèrent dans les cheveux de Malfoy pour le rapprocher un peu plus de lui et il répondit au baiser à son tour.

\- Branleur, souffla Malfoy en brisant le baiser pendant une seconde.

Ses yeux étaient sombres et ses lèvres rougies. Ses mains exploraient le corps de Harry à présent, glissant sous sa chemise et pinçant et attrapant tout ce qu'elles trouvaient.

\- Toujours aussi exaspérant… Tu n'as pas appris à lâcher le morceau, hein ?

\- Tu peux parler, tu ne laisses rien passer non plus, cracha Harry en retour.

Ses lèvres étaient abîmées et son souffle était haletant mais il entreprit d'arracher le tablier des hanches de Malfoy.

\- Tu es imbuvable et tu fais pleurer les petites filles sans raison. Par Merlin, as-tu au moins conscience d'être un vrai cauchemar pour tous ces gens qui bossent pour toi ?

\- Ne me donne pas d'ordres dans ma putain de cuisine, rugit Malfoy.

\- Alors ne me donne pas d'ordres dans ta putain de cuisine !

\- Va te faire foutre !

\- Tu aimerais bien ! répliqua Harry.

Malfoy grogna et jeta Harry sur un plan de travail. Harry écarta de la main tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée et plusieurs poêles tombèrent sur le sol. Malfoy n'y prêta aucune attention. Il fit glisser sa bouche dans le cou de Harry et mordit, suça et marqua la peau sous ses lèvres, sans se soucier du bruit que faisaient les ustensiles de cuisine en tombant sur le sol. Malfoy poussa une marmite de son chemin et envahit l'espace de Harry, agrippant ses hanches et le maintenant en place pour mieux ravager son cou.

\- Putain d'enfoiré, haleta Malfoy. Tu débarques ici et tu ne trouves rien de mieux à faire que me distraire avec tes fichues lunettes à la con, tes fichus cheveux toujours mal coiffés et ton putain de cul magnifique. Et pendant le rush du soir, évidemment ! Admets-le, Potter, tu es juste venu pour tout gâcher !

Harry avait très envie d'acquiescer juste pour l'énerver mais ce que faisait Malfoy avec sa bouche l'empêchait de se concentrer correctement. Il ferma les yeux de plaisir quand Malfoy glissa sa langue dans le creux de sa gorge. Evidemment, il fallait que ce connard trouve ses points faibles aussi facilement. Harry gémit en constatant qu'il était déjà tellement dur et se cambra tout en essayant de se frotter pour libérer un peu la tension qu'il ressentait.

\- Dépravé, articula Malfoy avec un rictus.

\- Allumeur, rétorqua Harry.

Malfoy le retourna brutalement. Harry se retint de justesse pour ne pas tomber. Malfoy avait glissé ses mains au niveau de son pantalon, et Harry haleta quand il le sentit arracher tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée. Malgré la chaleur qui régnait dans la cuisine, il sentit un courant d'air caresser sa peau, rapidement suivie par les doigts de Malfoy. Harry étouffa un cri en sentant des mains habiles presser ses fesses avant de les écarter. Son sexe palpitait entre ses jambes et tressautait à chaque caresse de Malfoy.

\- …En voilà une jolie douceur…

Harry pouvait presque voir le sourire suffisant que devait arborer Malfoy à cet instant.

Il grogna et fit un mouvement pour le repousser, mais Malfoy pressa ses fesses un peu plus fort. Harry tourna la tête pour le regarder. Ses yeux étaient sombres et affamés.

\- Ne te méprends pas, Malfoy, on n'est pas là pour faire un câlin, gronda-t-il. Vois ça comme un genre de coup à la va-vite dans une allée sombre, une espèce de baise rapide digne des toilettes d'un bar miteux. Maintenant, à toi de me montrer que tu n'es pas qu'un beau parleur.

\- Putain, grogna Malfoy.

Il se débattit pour enlever son propre pantalon, tout en haletant et en se mordant les lèvres, et Harry sentit une bouffée de fierté l'envahir en voyant l'état dans lequel il avait réussi à mettre l'imperturbable Malfoy. Le blond n'avait plus du tout envie de faire de l'esprit à présent. Harry entendit le bruit léger d'une bouteille que l'on débouche et une douce odeur d'huile d'olive flotta dans l'air. Il ferma les yeux en sentant son sexe durcir encore plus. Puis, un doigt glissa à l'intérieur de lui, rapidement suivi par un deuxième. Malfoy le prépara rapidement et efficacement, comme si Harry était un nouveau plat à dresser. Cette image le fit gémir et il se jeta sur les doigts de Malfoy, sifflant de plaisir quand ils effleurèrent sa prostate.

\- C'est bon, haleta-t-il, viens.

\- Tellement indécent, souffla doucement Malfoy d'un ton narquois.

Il retira ses doigts sans discuter et Harry sentit rapidement quelque chose de plus épais, bien plus épais, que ses doigts entrer en lui. Harry serra les dents tandis que Malfoy se glissait en lui. Il était épais et presque ridiculement long. Progressivement, la brûlure se changea en une sensation bien plus plaisante et Harry grogna, ondulant ses hanches pour s'habituer à la présence de Malfoy en lui. Putain, c'était vraiment bon. Malfoy siffla, se retira et s'enfonça de nouveau. Harry haleta et des étoiles dansèrent un instant devant ses yeux. La sensation était délicieuse, et merde, en plus du reste, il fallait vraiment que Malfoy soit doué à ça ! Il recommença à bouger lentement, s'enfonçant rapidement et avec abandon, pilonnant Harry avec des poussées rapides mais habiles, touchant sa prostate presque à chaque fois.

 _Putain de merde_.

Harry commençait à adopter le rythme de Malfoy, ajustant ses hanches pour venir à la rencontre de chaque coup. Puis, Malfoy changea d'angle et Harry gémit et jeta sa tête en arrière alors que son ancien ennemi le pilonnait pile au bon endroit. Son corps se cambra et il entendait Malfoy grogner de plaisir. Ses mains s'agrippèrent aux hanches de Harry pour le maintenir en place, les serrant presque brutalement tout en continuant de baiser Harry dans un rythme presque parfait. Harry tenta de s'en empêcher mais il voulait plus et il gémit désespérément.

\- Putain ! Malfoy… Plus fort, putain… P… plus fort !

\- Trois étoiles, hein ? gronda Malfoy, ponctuant chaque mot avec une nouvelle poussée. Je vais te les montrer, tes putain de trois étoiles !

Sa main s'enroula autour du sexe de Harry et il commença à le branler fébrilement. Harry gémit sourdement et Malfoy tourna son poignet pour accélérer le rythme.

\- Merlin… Malfoy ! Plus f… putain, Malfoy !

Il vint dans un cri enroué, s'accrochant violemment au plan de travail. Un cri de jouissance insolente lui échappa et malgré l'état plus que parlant de la cuisine de Malfoy, Harry se promit brièvement de tuer le blond si cet enfoiré avait oublié de lancer un Sortilège de Mutisme. Puis, éperdu de plaisir, il s'effondra sur le plan de travail.

De son côté, Malfoy était dans un tout autre monde. L'orgasme de Harry semblait avoir déclenché le sien parce qu'il bougeait beaucoup plus vite à présent et ses mouvements n'étaient plus aussi doux et précis qu'avant. Essoufflé, il vacilla un peu, puis Harry sentit ses mains l'agripper violemment et il sut qu'il était sur le point de venir. Malfoy rejeta la tête en arrière et émit un bruit à mi-chemin entre le gémissement et le grognement alors que sa queue tressautait dans Harry. L'instant d'après, il s'effondrait sur Harry avec un soupir.

Ils restèrent ainsi, empêtrés, dans un silence de paix, avant que Malfoy ne décide de tout gâcher en prenant de nouveau la parole.

\- Et voilà comment on fait, marmonna-t-il, d'un ton plutôt satisfait – de lui-même.

Harry le fusilla du regard sous le ton suffisant et le repoussa.

\- La ferme, idiot, grogna-t-il avant de bousculer Malfoy et de se redresser.

Il grimaça en constatant qu'une traînée humide coulait le long de ses cuisses. Il allait devoir lancer un sort de nettoyage…

Étonnamment, Malfoy dégaina sa baguette et s'en occupa. Harry le remercia d'un hochement de tête et entreprit de récupérer ses vêtements éparpillés dans la pièce, constatant avec méfiance que Malfoy faisait la même chose.

\- Tu reviendras me voir, annonça Malfoy tout en refermant son pantalon et en rattachant son tablier.

Harry sentit ses poils se hérisser sous l'ordre maladroit.

\- Je ne crois pas, non, répliqua-t-il.

Il constata, blasé, que son sexe avait tressailli sous les mots de Malfoy, comme pour manifester son accord – le traître.

Malfoy le regarda, bouche bée.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

Harry nota d'un air irrité qu'il avait même le culot de paraître offensé. Visiblement, Draco Malfoy ne pouvait imaginer que qui que ce soit ne suive pas ses directives. Par Merlin, c'était tellement un connard !

\- Principalement parce que je ne t'apprécie pas, indiqua Harry. De plus, et je suis à peu près sûr de l'avoir déjà dit aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas sous tes fichus ordres. Je ne suis donc pas tenu de t'obéir.

Malfoy fronça les sourcils, essayant visiblement de trouver un moyen de résoudre cette situation épineuse. Il était définitivement en terrain inconnu.

\- C'est vrai que je ne t'apprécie pas non plus, répondit-il d'une voix lente et claire, sûrement pour s'assurer que Harry comprenne ce qu'il dise. Mais j'aime te baiser, alors je pense que nous devrions vraiment nous revoir.

Harry essaya de trouver une bonne raison pour ne pas lui lancer un sort, _maintenant_.

\- Malfoy…

\- Je rendrai son boulot à Clarisse.

Harry referma la bouche. Finalement, ça valait le coup d'y réfléchir déjà parce que cette pauvre fille n'avait rien fait de mal, et éventuellement parce que la perspective de revoir Malfoy n'était pas forcément rebutante.

\- Ca marche, finit par répondre Harry, essayant en vain de ne pas paraître emballé à cette idée. Tu rends sa place à Clarisse et tu es gentil avec ton équipe, et je réfléchis à l'éventualité d'aller dîner avec toi demain soir.

Il réprima un sourire quand il vit Malfoy se redresser. Le sourire enfantin qu'il arborait était presque mignon.

\- Je m'occuperai du repas, annonça-il d'une voix ravie.

\- Evidemment, répliqua Harry en essayant de ne pas montrer son amusement. Ta cuisine est excellente. Je ne manquerais pas de l'évoquer dans mon article.

\- C'est ça, Potter, répondit Malfoy avec un air hautain. Je suis le meilleur, et tu le sais. Maintenant, si nous en avons fini, je dois récupérer mon équipe et me remettre au boulot, alors vire ton cul de ma cuisine.

Il claqua des doigts et Harry sursauta alors que les cuisiniers transplanèrent dans la cuisine et reprirent leur poste comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il rougit légèrement quand il se rendit compte de l'état de la cuisine et de sa propre apparence ébouriffée. Personne ne prononça un mot. A vrai dire, personne n'osa même ciller. Pour la première fois, Harry se réjouit intérieurement de la peur que Malfoy inspirait à son équipe.

\- La pause est terminée, que tout le monde se remette au travail, hurla Malfoy tout en ajustant son tablier. Devereaux, tu es réengagée. Occupe-toi des sushis et ne me déçois pas.

Clarisse réprima un sanglot de soulagement et hocha la tête nerveusement. Elle lança à Harry un regard plein de reconnaissance et recommença à s'affairer après avoir crié un « Oui, chef ! » par-dessus son épaule.

\- Nom de… McIntyre ! aboya Malfoy, se tournant vers un autre cuisinier. Continue de tripoter ce roux et on aura un nouveau Weasley en Angleterre !

Harry eut la sensation que cette phrase avait clairement été prononcée à son intention. Il se tourna pour partir et réprima de justesse un couinement scandalisé en sentant un claquement sec sur ses fesses. Il se retourna brusquement pour regarder Malfoy mais constata qu'il était déjà reparti s'occuper de sa bisque de homard.

\- A demain, Potter, murmura Malfoy, les lèvres arquées en un sourire narquois et suffisant.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et partit, essayant de cacher son sourire et sa démarche un peu hésitante. Son article allait s'écrire tout seul.

•••

 _« Finalement, je ne peux que confirmer les rumeurs qui circulent autour du nouveau visage de la scène culinaire sorcière. Draco Malfoy est à la fois un véritable génie et un fou, avec juste ce qu'il faut de lunatisme. Je mentirais en prétendant que le résultat n'était pas… particulièrement agréable. Nonobstant de sa rudesse et de son excentricité, je n'ai encore jamais rencontré de chef qui possède un tel niveau de passion, de technique et de talent. Le chef Malfoy mérite bien ses cinq étoiles. Je retournerais bientôt à l'Ambroisie – et j'en ai déjà l'eau à la bouche. »_

 **FIN  
**

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici ! On se retrouve vite avec la prochaine histoire !


End file.
